1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a repeatable series of temperature patterns on the skin of a pain sufferer by selectively and independently controlling the heating and cooling of Peltier-effect thermoelectric devices in an array with a programmable microcomputer.
2. Related Prior Art
The ability to decrease pain through the use of heat and cold is generally known. The patent literature includes several disclosures of devices which apply either heat and/or cold to control pain, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,895 and 4,294,254. The following reference articles also describe useful background information: